galacticofandomcom-20200214-history
Allure Colony
Establishment The Allure Colony was one of the earliest human colonies to be established on the edge of explored space, the original members of the colonisation effort being made up of volunteers, explorers and environmentalists, as well as mercenaries to protect their efforts from thieves and pirates. As time went on, the settlement grew with more and more civilians flocking to the far off colony, wanting to escape the overcrowded megacities and space-stations scattered throughout the galaxy. Unlike most colonies that utilised fusion reactions, Allure relied on safer and renewable energy sources such as solar, wind or hydropower, avoiding the utilisation of anything that could potentially damage the planet or it's atmosphere. As the colony grew, their small but effective democratic system would be put into effect, the first mayor being voted into office. News of the colony's expansion would eventually spread, bringing all sorts of people, not all of them interested in trading or settling down. There were several occasions where the settlement was under siege, the mercenary force repelling them each time. Eventually the mercenary force would be bought out under the table, their leader agreeing to abandon the colony and order his subordinates to leave with him, leaving the citizens without defenders. However not everything would go to plan, as one of the mercenaries, Cornelius Slate refused to abandon the people he'd protected for so long, leading his loyalists in the defence of the colony. Left without a leader, an agreement between Slate and the mayor lead to the formation of the Allure Colonial Militia, Cornelius himself being granted the title of Commander. Rebellion Years after the outsiders had lost interest in the colony, there was a long period of peace where they continued to expand their borders and build, creating the perfect home for themselves and anyone who wished to join them. Over time, mayors would enter and leave office and Cornelius would pass, his title handed onto his protégé, who'd eventually hand it off to their own. But like all good things, this could never last forever. Civil unrest was an unfortunate eventuality, some of the citizens believing that they were doing well enough on their own and that they no longer needed the rest of the galaxy, approaching the mayor and demanding that they cease all trading with the galactic community. Their demands were understandably refused, tensions rising to the point where the militia, now lead by Commander Matthias Marrakesh, were forced to step in and escort the citizens out of the mayor's office. Eventually this would lead to armed conflict, as several members of the militia believed in the ideal that they should be left alone, eventually breaking off to establish themselves as rebels, disrupting operations with the intention of forcing the mayor to give into their demands. Among these dissidents were Wynn and Vivec Marrakesh, once sons of the commander but now rebel lieutenants, plotting against their father in hopes of ceasing control. Months of fighting and death would eventually lead to a brutal engagement, the entirety of the rebel force locked in a firefight with the colonial militia for the capital, the much better trained volunteers of the militia gunning down their attackers, despite this, both sides would receive staggering casualties. During the battle however, the rebellion would come to an end as their leader and one of the lieutenants fell, the other reportedly fleeing the battle, being declared dead months later. Rebuilding In the months following the end of the rebellion, the colony would grieve for their fallen but waste no time in rebuilding what was destroyed, Commander Marrakesh would also step up recruitment, the losses having left them vulnerable to attack. Their current mayor would also reach out for assistance, news of the rebels attack of the colony spreading throughout the universe, as expected the truth would devolve, the rebels becoming terrorists and their intention shifting from independence to pure destruction. Once the colony had sufficiently undone the damaged caused in the conflict, they continued to trade with the outside world, maintaining their original cooperative ideals. However, the colonial militia became more vigilant, openly branding their firearms and making their presence known to anyone who might have had foul intent, learning from their past mistake and remaining cautious. Political System The colonies politics were kept simple by design, every ten years a new mayor would be elected via democratic vote, the only requirement being that the candidates be citizens of the colony itself. This was done so that third parties such as mega-corporations could not commandeer the colony and use it for their own means, although it would not prevent the several unsuccessful corporate takeovers attempted against them. Military Force While the mayor of the city tended to the needs of the citizens, workers and visitors, the Allure Colonial Militia was commanded by a single person, the commander, who'd work closely with the mayor as an equal. Unlike the mayor however, they lead and actively command the militia, volunteers who would undergo prolonged weapons and discipline training, the origins of this training coming from the mercenaries responsible for establishing the militia. Without the leadership of Commander Cornelius Slate, a respected member of the mercenary security force, the colonial militia would never have been formed. Category:Locations